Tecnica della gamba nera
The Black Leg TechniqueOne Piece Manga - Third Databook page 265, The Black Leg Style name is mentioned. is a martial-arts style that was passed on to Sanji by his mentor Zeff.One Piece Manga and Anime '' - Vol. 8 Chapter 67 and Episode 30, Carne comments how Sanji knows Zeff's technique. It is designed to free the use of one's hands and prevent them from being damaged during a battle, something that is disastrous to a chef like Sanji or Zeff.''One Piece Manga and Anime Vol. 7 Chapter 54 and Episode 25, Sanji explains why he doesn't use his hands in battle. As a result, practitioners tend to drop into certain stances in which their upper-body portions are most relaxed, such as placing their hands inside their pockets or crossing their arms together across their chest, and only puts them into action whenever the event requires them to do certain maneuvers such as handstands, which aren't prohibited. While Sanji rarely takes it to the level that earned Zeff his nickname "Red Leg", he still displays an intense level of attacking power with each kick and the average fighter simply cannot stand up to him. The only prominent times when (one of) Sanji's feet take on the red-color theme is when he uses his Diable Jambe technique. Some of his attacks are powerful enough to rearrange his opponent's face. As a fighting style, the style boasts a wide and impressive array of kicks, coupled with super acrobatic skill making it a very versatile fighting technique, allowing Sanji to effectively weave continuous and powerful attacks upon adversaries and combine the power of his kicks with his other crewmates respective strengths for devastating team combinations. Most of Sanji's attack names are French words referring to various dishes and has only recently employed the use of Japanese words when naming his attacks. In the Thriller Bark Arc, Inuppe, the zombie who has Sanji's shadow also uses this fighting style due to the Kage Kage no Mi abilities. Diable Jambe Diable Jambe is the latest addition to Sanji's original fighting style, where he uses friction to set his leg on fire, adding extreme heat to the impact of his kicks. In this form, Sanji, due to the high temperature, has more speed, more strength, and the ability to burn his opponents. While like this, he can light his opponent on fire. It is also later revealed that Sanji can utilize this with either his left or right leg. This technique has been shown to have adverse effects, if Sanji uses it for too long or too frequently he could cause serious injury to his body. This is a list showing the attacks Sanji used after the two years training in Kamabakka Kingdom, before the Straw Hats' reunion. He also seems to be able to use Diable Jamble itself a lot quicker, requiring much less spinning to heat up his foot through friction. The fact that he was able to do it at all under the cold sea water and in mid-air should be noted. Trivia * This fighting style, with its emphasis on kicks, agility, acrobatic maneuvers, and grace, seems to closely resemble the Brazilian martial art of Capoeira, a combination of martial arts and African dance. * Diable Jambe is a term used for referring to highly spiced dishes. Categoria:Arti marziali